


The New Avengers

by All_Might_Jr



Series: New York Saints [1]
Category: Daredevil (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Crossdressing Peter Parker, Multi, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker has PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wolverine, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Jr/pseuds/All_Might_Jr
Summary: After having his suit taken away Peter Parker is approached by a young man named Luke Cage and Vision at the gym. When he is asked to become the boys teacher he tell him to impress him but when he does more and more people come out of the wood works. So, why not make a team?After all what happened with the Avengers can't happen to them....right?





	The New Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recently made this while writing the next chapter for Baby Pete (the fluffy version). It wouldn't stop bugging me, I ended up making moodboards, thinking up a team aaaannnnddd....yeah so I made this. Oh and I am holding requests! If you want to make one comment your request here please! Limited time....as in like when ever I get swamped.
> 
> Or you can message me on tumblr! No Anti's or rude people please! You will be blocked! Ok so heres my link! 
> 
> https://so-not-starks-kid-37.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy your read!

Grunting Peter starts punching the sand bags in front of him. Stark had just taken the suit from him, called him irresponsible, basically an idiot and almost hit him! He was angry, sad, scared and disappointed in himself. After everything he had done for Tony he...he left him.

Stopping he collapses to his knees and punches the floor. What was he gonna do? He had to get back to Stark and the others. He knew that Tony pushed people away when he was afraid to lose them and thats what Peter wanted to believe instead of Tony really hating him and being disappointed in him.

"Peter? Are you ok?"

Looking back he saw one of the last people he thought he would see. "Vis. Hey. Y-Yeah I'm good. Sweat got in my eyes." Peter spoke softly as he stands and wipes his face off with a towel he had with him.

"You seem to be scaring everybody in this place." The red skinned Android says softly while looking around at the men staring at the wall of sand bags that Peter had DESTROYED.

Oh right. He wasn't in the Avengers Gym, he was in the YMCA. Sighing he sits down on the bench and reaches for his gym bag only for somebody elae to grab it. Oh hell no. He was not in the mood. "Hey thats my bag." Peter growls towards the....oh god it's Flash.

"Shut it Penis. It's mine now." The boy sneers before turning away to walk away only to be grabbed by Vision. "Hey what the fuck?!"

"Drop the bag young man or I'll be forced to take you to the police for theft and verbal harassment." Vision states firmly.

"Fuck you!" Flash growled until Peter took the bag back and went directly towards the shower room. 

Going to the lockers he grabs an unused one and puts his bag inside. After taking off his clothes he goes to the shower stalls and puts on his flip flops before going in. He had been in there for less than a couple of minutes when he heard somebody else came in.

Watching the curtain he frowns when he sees somebodies feet. "Hello?"

"Hi. I saw the way you were beating those sandbags." A young voice says. "Your not...human are you? Don't worry! I locked the door and checked for anybody else."

Ok first Vision shows up out of no where and now this guy? "Why do you wanna know?" He questions.

"Because I'm not human either. I'm....I'm a mutant...my parents made me."

Frowning Peter turned off the water and grabbed his hooded Hulk towel off of the far wall. Opening the shower curtain he looks up at the new person standing outside his shower. Looking him over he had to admit he looked pretty strong and there was something in his eyes that told him that he was loyal. 

"If you're a mutant, show me." Peter says, walking past the other teen.

"W-Well...uh...all right." The boy spoke softly, watching Peter walk to the locker.

The brown haired boy couldn't get it open, even with the key. "Stupid door. It always gets jammed." He says with a frown.

The other teen walks over and very quickly yanks the metal door off it's hinges. "Well first of all I have super-human strength, stamina, Nigh-Invulnerability or my skin, bones and muscles are a lot thicker and before you say anything, yes I know how it looks and yes I know it sounds like a racist stereotype but I can still swim pretty well. I also have accelerated healing and enhanced agility." The boy grins. "Now I showed you mine, you show me yours."

Peter had the boy turn around as he changed into his clothes. Once his underwear and clothes are on he picks the other up by the ankle, holding him above his head. "I can also wall climb, have a healing ability and a sixth sense about danger. I can also run really fast and have really good stamina." Peter smirks before putting the boy down. "So why did you seek me out?"

"I saw you at Shield the other day with Nick Fury and Phil Coulson and I just got kicked from Shield. I just wanted to-oh my god your in a dress." The boy states when he turns to look at Peter.

Peter looks down at his flower patterned chiffon dress, knee high socks, beige mary janes and his white lace gloves. "So?" He questions. "I like feeling pretty."

"W-Well you are I-I mean you are pretty! Very pretty!" The boy smiles.

"Thanks. Now let me guess, you want me to talk to uncle Fury into reforming the Shield Jr. Program?" Peter questions.

"Actually Peter," A voice spoke up. Peter turns to the door where Vision was half in and half out of the room. "we were wondering if you would train him. He first came to me to ask where you lived but I knew you would be here due to your need to work out when angry."

Peter looked towards the other boy and frowns. "I'm only 15 and only just got my powers and became who I am last year. Are you sure you want me to train you?" He questions. He knew he wasn't qualified to train him but if he really wanted him to then...well he was Spider-Man. He will always help a person in need.

"Yes! I've seen how you fight and how you work. You are very impressive and I...I need a mentor." The other boy admits.

Peter stops at the mention of a mentor. His mind went to Stark and what he had said to him after the fight in Germany. _"You impressed me kid and I'm not easily impressed. Welcome to Stark Inc."_

Looking back at the other boy he sighs softly. "What's your name?" He asks as Vision unlocks the door to the showers.

"L-Luke Cage, 16." The startled boy answers.

"Fine. Luke I want you to impress me and once you do I'll train you. But only when you impress me. But keep in mind, I'm not easily impressed." Peter smirks while slipping on a pair of red lensed sunglasses.

Peter walks out of the gym with a small smile. Humming softly he pretends he can't hear the yell from Luke. "Thank you!" Luke yelled out with a bright smile.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter sighs as he lays back in his bed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He can't be spider-man without the suit and he couldn't use the glorified onesie anymore since he had gotten so used to his AI. He needed somebody speaking to him to keep him calm during patrols.

Curling up he tries not to think about the fact that he was all alone in the apartment. But....then his mind went back to.... _him_. Peter felt his breathing become laboured and faster as he tried to become as small as he could. Biting his lip he tries to ignore the sounds of that mans voice.

Peter opened his eyes slowly but instead of seeing his bedroom he sees a bigger teen standing in the doorway. Shivering he presses himself against the wall with tears in his eyes. "P-Please...not again...please..." Peter whispered to the memory.

The teen stepped forward and gave Peter a nasty grin. _"Remember Petey pie, you tell on me and we both get in trouble. You don't want to get into trouble do you? Your a good kid."_ The white haired teen purrs out, stalking closer and closer to Peters bed. _"Now lets play Doctor again shall we~?"_

Peters eyes watered as his body and heart froze. Screaming loudly he ran past the memory and towards the living room to the home phone. Sobbing he trips over a piece of wax paper from May's morning doughnut and lands on his face. Looking back he screams again when he saw the other teen glaring at him in a orange jumpsuit.

Rushing to the door he slams it open and rushes down the hall towards an apartment he knew all to well but he ran straight into somebodys chest. Looking up he sobs when he sees a face he knew all to well. "W-Wade! Wade help me!" He sobs out.

The scarred man gently picked the boy up and pounds on a door near them. Peter couldn't see the person who took him into their arms...arm (?) after Wade quickly explained what was happening but he could feel a soft chest so he deduced it was a lady. Hiding his face under the womans chin he sobs into her collarbone.

The lady walks into the apartment and locks the door. Going to the couch she sits down and gently rocks the sobbing boy. She gently shushed him and bounces him on her knee. "Your alright kid. I have you and I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." A deep voice whispers in his ear.

Peters eyes shot open as he looked up at the _**man**_ that was holding him. But it wasn't just any man. It was the same man that helped break Tony's heart. Gritting his teeth he swings upwards and hits the man square in the jaw.

Breaking away he grabs for the closest thing to him....which was a self defense baton he knew all to well since well, he made it. Clicking a button he watches the baton light up with electricity. "Peter...?"

Looking away from the sparking baton he feels his tears drop faster when he saw Clint standing in the apartments hall way with Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers and some blonde lady. Holding in a sob he drops the baton and grips his head.

"Not real. Not real...can't be real." Peter whines, squeezing his head. He grits his teeth when he feels something in it crack. It must've been audible due to the one armed man carefully taking one of his hands away from his skull. He felt around before Peter slapped him, hard. "Don't touch me! You're the reason why Mr. Stark has to go home to a cold, empty bed every night! You slept with his husband for god sakes!"

Bucky touches his cheek out of shock. "You should've known. He had his engagement ring on in the video! Yeah! I saw it! Also you might want to get that mole on your butt looked at!" Peter yells at the "imaginary" Bucky. "You slept with a bonded man, made a video and posted it. It's your fault he cries himself to sleep everytime he sees Captain America merch!"

Bucky listens to the kid, every word piercing his heart with a icy cold dagger. The kid was right. He knew. He knew and still did it. He still slept with Steve and taped it without mind control. God how he wished he could destroy it or go back in time and punch himself. But...he never posted it he didn't know how and he never touched the phone they used....but Steve did. Looking to Steve he shook his head in disappointment.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Bucky yelps and stumbles back when Peter yelled at him. "Good. Now listen to me James. I don't blame you for Mr. Starks parents because that wasn't you. But I do blame you for Steve, for ganging up on Mr. Stark when he was having a mental breakdown from finding out the great "Bucky" that Steve talked about murdered his family mixed with the infidelity mixed with the war starting over you mixed with Ross making him watch the video. To me you aren't even worth a new arm. I'm even tempted to say your trigger word just so you won't exist anymore." Peter growls out.

Bucky grips his chest out of fear. "You feel that Bucky boy? That's what Mr. Stark felt when your precious boy toy smashed the shield down on his suits arc reactor which caused him to get shrapnel in his chest again. He had to get his old reactor back in his chest. He had to get surgery as soon as he was flown back in with hypothermia. He was 50% dead after your fight! He even told us he didn't feel like he had a will to live anymore since Steve was gone!" Peter screamed at Bucky before turning towards Steve.

Steve sucked in a breath and stomped over....until Peter was suddenly behind him, a foot on his face and his arm being twisted backwards. 

"Now you. You are a horrible excuse for a man. You promised Mr. Stark that he'd never have to worry about you leaving him for somebody else. That you'd love him forever, that you would hurt anyone that hurt him! You lied! You hurt him! You almost killed him! You made him feel like when Howard was still alive! You slept with Bucky because Mr. Stark wanted to be able to stop hurting so many people, to actually plan your wedding and to finally settle down with a family. You are a horrible man Steve Rogers. Nothing more than scum under my foot." Peter growls out as he kicks Steves arm as hard as he could, a loud crack sounding throughout the room.

Steve didn't scream. He couldn't with the kids foot on the back of his head again. "He tried to kill himself you know." The boy whispers, tears in his eyes. Steve felt his body go cold. "He downed a bottle of your sleeping pills, a bottle of your favorite wine, listening to your favorite swing song on a record, wearing a pair of clothes you left behind and on the date you were to get married. He was watching your video on his Stark Tab. You caused Mr. Stark to try and end his life. You...god I don't even want to waste any more breath on you."

Stepping off his face Peter looked towards Clint this time. The man was already pale and shaking. Like he wanted the floor to just swallow him up. 

"Laura wants a divorce. But then again it wouldn't mean much difference. She almost died because of you, the kids had to leave their friends when Mr. Stark put them in protective custody and you won't be there in the kids life since she was awarded full costudy and a restraining order on you. Bothe perment by the way. You just had to go after Wanda didn't you? You had to trust Steve more than Mr. Stark after everything he's done for you." Peter growls out.

Clint could've sworn the boys eyes turned red for a moment. "But they weren't the only one you hurt. You and Natasha were suspossed to help me get Skip convected. They almost threw out the whole case because you guys commited treason. His lawyer even said that I seduced him! He blamed what happened to me on me and neither of you were there to help me. You...you abandoned me. But I guess it doesn't matter. Loki and Thor took your places. They showed the whole court exactly what happened to me. The judge put him away for twenty years after adding on child abuse. But I guess that doesn't matter to you since you only care about Wanda. Just stay out of my life Clint." Peter whispers as tears flowed down his cheeks.

The blonde woman quickly rushed him and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, practically begging him to stop crying. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok. Please don't cry." She whispers until Peter pushed her away and into Sam. 

"So you are Natasha. Thought so...I only have two things to say to you. Hill is happy again after you tore up her heart and put it in a paper shredder. She's dating again and recently started dating Storm. The second thing is...why? Why did you leave? You fought with us! You held my hand to calm me down at the hotel! You said 'I'll be right here with you Peter. Never leaving you.' But where were you?! I waited and waited for you until Happy brought me the note you wrote me. I already lost Ben a month before hand then I lost Clint....why did you have to do this to us? I.....I hate you." Peter whispers angrily.

Sam carefully laid Natasha down and looked at the sobbing boy. His therapist mind was in full alert when he saw the boy looking at the knife in the coffee table. But when his hand reached for it he immediately tried to get his attention again. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't touch that! Look at me!" Sam tries but the kids eyes were glazed over and dull. Like he was stuck in a memory. "You have PTSD don't you? O-Ok um...oh! Hey you wanna punch Bucky? Break Steves leg? Stab Clint?"

God why was he giving him these ideas? 'Come on brain! Work damn it!'

"Ben....wheres Uncle Ben...?" The boy questions as he heads for the door, peeking out.

His breathing became heavier when he didn't find the person he wanted. He wraps his arms around himself and curls into himself. As soon as Sam touches his shoulder he immediately ran away. "Kid!" Sam yelled after him.

Sam quickly pulled on his shoes but Bucky was already running out with a blanket in hand.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter ran as fast as he could away from his apartment with tears in his eyes. His feet were starting to hurt from the gravel but he didn't care. Sliding on the ground he rushed down a alley way and towards a playground that nobody went to anymore.

Slipping Peter collapses in front of a sign with a name and a mans face on it. Panting Peter sits up just as the rain begun. Shivering he walks over to the mary go round and curls into a tight little ball. Sobbing he ignores a voice calling him pathetic, worthless, waste of space and unwanted.

He felt somebody climb on next to him but he didn't care....until they gently picked him up and rushed under the play area. Shivering he curls up to the person as they slip a jacket around him. Hiccuping he looks up to see the same boy from earlier even if it was a little hard to see him through his blurry eyes.

"Your ok, your ok. I have you." The boy whispers as he gently rocks Peter back and forth. "I gottcha and I'll fight away any of your demons away from you."

Peter looks up at him and slowly, slowly closes his eyes. Rustling made him look over to his right and some people talking but...but he was just to physically and emotionally exhausted.  
\--  
Luke looks down at Peter worriedly as the small boy closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Peeking out from the childs play structure he sees Vision in his "human form" talking to a guy hunched over.

"-Steve deserves more than a kick to the balls. He deserves a broken jaw, castration and to be water boarded." Vision remarked to the man. Oh. So that guy must be...

"Look I know he and I screwed up but no need to go that far. He's been depressed, crying and just begging that it all had been a nightmare. But it isn't and he can't wake up from this. He fucked up and now all of New York hates him. Even small children. I saw one break his action figure in half." The man states sadly until he saw the two boys. "There they are." Yep! Defiantly Barnes.

Vision walks over and gently pulls Luke out from under the play structure. "Come on, let's get you two out of the rain." Vision says gently. 

"How'd you find him?" The disgruntled man asks as he wraps the two teens in a large blanket. 

"I was walking by on my way home. Shield stopped the program but they still gave me a place to stay. Come on we can go there to get out of this rain." Luke says quickly as the trio start rushing for a dry place. 

"You live alone?" Bucky questions.

"Both of my parents are dead, died after giving me my powers. A man named Zodiac killed them." Luke says in a dark voice.

Bucky and Vision look at each other as they run up to a townhouse. Once inside the realise it was a townhouse but it was made up so there were two apartments. One above and one below. "Don't worry about the upstairs neighbor. She only comes around every once and a while to check on me." Luke says as he opens the door.

Walking inside Bucky immediately notices that there wasn't much in the place except for some exercise equipment, a TV, a fridge, couch, a gaming station and a shoe cabinet. "Nice place you got here." Bucky spoke softly as he investigates the shoe tree.

"Thanks. Everything is from Good Will except the Xbox, shoe cabinet and fridge. Come on in just take your shoes off please. I'll put him in my room." Luke quickly says as he walks to his bedroom.

Grabbing a clean towel he starts to dry Peter off before gently laying him into his bed. Stroking his hair he hums softly to the distressed boy. Peters face was pretty much lax as he slept.

"You're good with him."

Luke looks over to his bedroom door to see Bucky looking at them. Frowning he looks away. "Thanks home wrecker."

Bucky hisses slightly but stays where he was for a moment. "Vision tells me that Peters making a team. That true?" He asks suddenly.

"Maybe. I just want a teacher, somebody to trust and to just be a teen with sometimes." Luke says softly.

"What.....what do you have to do to become part of the team?" Bucky questions.

"You have to impress him. Thats it...I think. That's all he told me." The teen spoke in a soft voice.

Bucky nods once before leaving the room just as Vision walked in. "I am preparing some Oolong tea for us. How is he doing?" The android questions.

"Ok I think. I can't tell." Luke answers, eyes never leaving Peter.

Vision nods and walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Reaching out he runs his fingers through the wet, chocolate colored locks. "So....what happened with Iron Man?" Luke asks softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to the tower remember? I saw Stark getting out of his car up front with some kid. He looked like he was trying to replace Peter."

Vision sighs and rubs over the mind stone embedded in his head. "Well.....he is. Yesterday he had called Harley and invited him to stay for the summer. The boy said yes and now he has the "Stark Internship" instead of Peter. I don't think Tony thinks he is doing anything wrong. But if Peter ever found out..."

A whistling from the kitchen catches the duos attention. "Come along. Lets have some tea to warm us up. Peter can have some when he wakes up." Vision spoke in a calm manner as he floated backwards and through the wall.

Luke chuckles and follows the other, not noticing Peters eyes slowly open. The boy sits up and holds his head. Replaced? He was replaced? God...why did that hurt so...so much less than it should? Was he used to this by now or something?

Sniffling he wraps the large, soft, flower smelling comforter around himself and stands. Slowly trotting into the kitchen he pulls the blanket over his head as he walked behind Luke.

Laying his forehead against his back Peter holds onto the back of his shirt, shaking slightly. Luke slowly turns around, holding Peter by the shoulders. "Hey, hey you're ok. Are you hungry? Thristy?" Luke asks softly.

"No. I-I just wanted to tell you that...I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to fight like shield, how to help people, how...how to stop people from doing something they'll regret." Peter whispers as he holds Lukes bigger hand in his own. "B-But on one condition."

"Y-Yeah! Of course! What is it?" Luke asks with a big smile.

"We actually talk." Peter states. "The Avengers broke apart because they didn't speak like adults and instead fought like siblings over a cookie. We talk about something and anything that is on our minds. Ok?"

Luke stares at Peter for a moment longer until the boy lifted his head to look him in the eyes, even when it seemed extremely hard to do so. Kissing his forehead he nods slightly. "I can do that." He spoke in a gentle manner as he hugged the boy.

Peter buried his face in the other teens shoulder as he was picked up. Luke walks the boy over to the couch and kisses his forehead again. "Let's watch some TV before my roommates get back."

"Wait roommates?" Bucky questions from where he was trying to figure out the Xbox.

"Yeah. I didn't say I lived alone. I just chamged the subject. Now please stop messing with that. Sam is playing Fable III and it takes it a while to actually read it. Bad lens I think." Luke states as he settles down with the Peter burrito.

Peter laid his head over the other teens chest with a soft hiccup. "Hey...what did I do to impress you?" Luke asks curiously.

Peter gently smiles up at the other boy. "You protected me from something you didn't know about. You judt helped me and stayed, calmed me down and even stayed by my side until you deemed me safe. You're loyal. There's not enough people like you now-a-days. You really impressed me." Peter says. "I never said you had to impress me with your powers."

Luke smiles softly and snuggles Peter making the boy laugh happily.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter sighs as he puts his backpack down and removing his earbuds only to hear arguing. Quickly looking up he sees Luke standing in his kitchen with Vision, a boy with blonde hair, another boy with brownish-blondish hair and...Tony.

"-this is just as bad as showing up to an ex's house with your new bimbo!" Luke yells, trying to step forward but Vision was holding him back.

"Look I just want to see Peter! Where is he?!" Tony yells.

"Busy with Homework." Peter states loudly.

All eyes turned to him making the poor spider baby suddenly feel uncomfortable. "What is it Mr. Stark?" Peter asks coldly. 

"Why haven't you been coming to the tower?! Or returning my calls?!" Tony suddenly shouts.

"What are you talking about? I haven't received a single call from you and why would I go to the tower if you hate me, replaced me, abandoned me and made me feel like crap because I tried to help? You didn't even tell me about the fact that you called the FBI." Peter spat out.

Tony stood there, speechless. "You...you think I hate you? Peter I don't-" "Get out. Just go. I'll see you when I see you."

Tony sighs and takes the boy who had been staring at him with him. Peter quickly slammed the door and locked it. Sighing he rubs his face as he walks to the table....then there was a knock. "Go away Mr. Stark!"

"We left Vision!" Came a different voice.

"I'm staying here!"

Peter lays his head on the table with a soft grunt. Everything was quiet until the sound of a plate being put down near him startled him a bit. Peeking out from under his arm he frowns at the plate of grapes, apple slices and a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

Looking up he looks at the blonde boy. He had a friendly smile and kind, caring, calm brown eyes. "Thought you might be hungry after school." The boy says softly.

Peter sniffs the food then looks to Luke who nods. Popping a grape in his mouth Peter holds his stomach. He hadn't gotten to eat lunch today because he didn't have enough money for it. "Thanks." He says softly. "Who are you?"

"A friend and roommate of mine. He wants to join the team." Luke answers as the blonde boy starts to wash the butter knife he had used for the sandwich.

"Team..? I'm just your teacher but....yeah. Maybe we should be a team. New York doesn't have the Avengers anymore so it needs heroes." Peter says thoughtfully.

"So may I be apart of the team?" The blonde boy asks.

"Not yet. You have to impress me first and I am not easily impressed. So...do you think your up for it?" Peter questions.

The boy smiles and nods. "Yes I am. Thank you!"

"No, thank you for the sandwich and fruit....wait. How'd you guys get in?" Peter questions. 

All three were quiet. "Well...?"

"We lied to May and said we were classmates of yours." Luke says softly.

"We need to work on your lies then. May knows all of my classmates which means...oh crap. Somebody grab a beer or the Cheetos in the cupboard." Peter quickly says as he stands up when he heard the hammering footsteps.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asks questions.

"Aunt May called the Uncle Logan." Peter quickly says just as the door was kicked open and a short man with black hair quickly walks in. "It takes her a minute when shes in a hurry but she realises somethings wrong real quick."

"Alright what the fuck is going on in here?!" Logan yells.

"Sit down, it's a long story." Peter calmly states.


End file.
